Death Note or Life? Kira or Love?
by ChloeluvsL
Summary: This is a story where Light is gender reversed. This is durning the period where Light and L are handcuffed, despite disapproval from the team. Light just wants to clear her name, and continue to become Goddess of the New World and get rid of L, who she despises as the only one in her way. Will her hate turn to something as sweet as they candy L eats daily, or will it grow darker?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Death Note characters nor storyline.**

**Authors note: I have decided to do a gender reversal on the Yagami family, where Light is a girl, and Sayu is a boy. I wanted to do a twist on the original plot, as I think it would be interesting to see how it would change the investigation. Also in this, Misa Misa is a boy, named Mika Mika and I hope it will not be too challenging for people to remember the differences in gender. Thank you for reading (((o(*ﾟ▽ﾟ*)o)))**

I should start with an introduction, I suppose. I am Light Yagami. I am the only daughter of my family. I am 17 years of age. Also, I am Kira.

I have been working on the Kira investigation, hoping to erase the suspicions of L, also known as Ryuzaki. It has been hard however, to be put through various tests Ryuzaki composed, attempting to confirm my being Kira. I would never let him find out of course. He would never know.

"Light?" A voice breaks through my various thoughts. I look over at the owner of the voice, my father. "Yes, father?" I ask, looking back at him.

"Are you sure you don't want to come home? You've been working a lot on the Kira case, and you are with Ryuzaki quite a bit. I'm not sure I approve of it."

"Oh don't worry Soichiro. I feel no attraction to Light at all." L says, through a mouthful of shortcake. I still didn't understand how he could eat so much sugar and fattening things and be so thin and still be able to function. He was a freak, to be honest. I couldn't stand him. I must admit however that I respect him, even as my enemy.

"Still Ryuzaki. I don't enjoy the idea of her with a boy, even you, alone every night."

"Then you're really not going to enjoy this." Ryuzaki says, almost sadly, before clicking a handcuff around my wrist.

"What are you doing?!" I exclaim, feeling my eyes go wide with disbelief. I look at the chain, about 3 feet in length. No way was I going to be handcuffed to him.

"Ryuzaki I can't let you-"

"Soichiro it is just a precaution. If she is handcuffed to any other, I'm afraid she may manipulate you. Also I am the only one with a key so how would you change or shower? So I am afraid it must be me. It is not as if I want to. Mika will be under 24 hour surveillance as well."

"Well why don't you just handcuff yourself to Mika and put surveillance in Light's room?"

"I cannot do that because Mika is suspected of being the Kira two, who follows Kira one's orders. Therefore, as Light is believed to be Kira one, she can then kill criminals herself if I'm handcuffed to Mika, as there is believed to be at least one notebook out in the open. If I am handcuffed to Kira one, and Kira two is believed to follow the orders of Kira one, then no orders will be able to go to Kira two and then we will be able to determine if they are in fact Kira one and Kira two."

I think about it. If this stopped his suspicions, then maybe I should allow it. What if that's what he thought Kira would do though? _Damn. _He had me at his whim. I had to allow it.

"It's fine dad. If this will clear my name, I am willing." I say. This was going to be a long investigation.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note: I will attempt to post chapters regularly but school and homework as well as sometimes I get grounded for extended periods of times. I ****apologize for this in advance.**

* * *

I look through the files again, and turn my head slightly to look at L. He hadn't slept for at least 2 days, I observed. I had fallen asleep to the clicking of keys and awoken to the sound as well. Sometimes it was exhausting to hear it at all times of the day. I needed to get out of here.

"I need to go buy presents. For Christmas." I say, looking at him fully. "Okay. We can leave after I'm done." He says, wide eyes still staring at the screen. "Can you at least undo the handcuffs?" I ask, pleading. "I'm afraid not."

I sigh, pushing my long brunette hair from my face. "It will look odd if we are handcuffed in public." I state, trying. "You're the one that wants to go out to shop." He says, and I give up, falling back against my chair, waiting.

* * *

We reach the mall and I try to think of a way to hide the chain. People are already beginning to stare as we reach the wide double doors. It gets worse once we enter. Everyone stares at the chain, whispering to each other. I hear my name and know that I have to fix this. I drag L a corner of the food court. "Lean your head down." I say, trying to make this look as normal as possible. I slowly pull the chain up, as Ryuzaki looks at me. "What are you doing?" "It's better then having the chain being dragged behind us." I say, staring up at him. I grab his hand, the chain in the middle, completely unseen. "Okay there." I say, and drag him along. He puts his other hand in his pocket, slouching in his usual posture.

"What about Mika Mika?" He asks quietly. "It's-" I begin, but then I stop, seeing the familiar blonde hair and blue eyes of my 'boyfriend'. If he saw this little... _ display_, no doubt he'd make a scene. Luckily he hadn't spotted us yet. "Come on." I say, dragging Ryuzaki away from Mika. He follows silently, as he rubs his lower lip with his thumb. I push him behind a stone column, and follow, so his backs to Mika. I look out and dart behind Ryuzaki's frame as Mika turns to look this way. "Can you please explain?" Ryuzaki asks, his wide shadowed eyes staring at me. "Mika can't see this." I said, and looked again to see if he had left. His back was turned and I take the chance. I only took these measures to avoid a scene. Mika was rash and could easily say something L could use against me in the investigation.

We are finally a safe distance away when I decide to stop checking and find gifts. I pick out a leather wallet for dad, a blouse for my mom, and a video game for my brother, Sayu.

"Okay, Ryusaki. Let's go." I say, ready to leave. "So what are you getting for Mika?" L asks, out of nowhere. "Nothing." I say, simply. "I thought you got each other presents when you are dating?" "We aren't exactly dating." I say, a little too quickly. L raises his eyebrows, making his eyes appear even bigger. "No? Hmm." He mumbles, his finger moving to his lip. Being this close to him, I must admit he was pretty good looking. If we had met under different circumstances I might have actually fallen for him, to be honest. For know though, I needed a way to kill him, so I could be justice. So I could be Goddess of the New World.

* * *

When we return, L waits outside the bathroom door so I can shower. I wash quickly, and get dressed, and as soon as I'm out, L snaps the handcuffs on again. I can still feel the pressure from his hand on mine as we hid the chain. I shake the thought from my head. He's your enemy, I think to myself, as I walk out. "Mika Mika called. He said he wants to go out on a date. On Christmas Day." Ryuzaki says. "Oh uh okay." I say, running a comb through my hair. I learned a while ago to just go along with Mika. How fun it would be to explain the chain to him.

Ryuzaki then steps in the bathroom, leaving me chained to a desk. I sit there, thinking. I look at the watch on my wrist and am mildly surprised to see it's 10:00pm. I wasn't nearly as tired as I figured I'd be. Perhaps tonight Ryuzaki would sleep. I sigh and lean my head on my upturned palm, and wait.

* * *

It's 11:00 when Ryuzaki lies down, and I hear his breathing slow. So finally the great L decides to sleep. I lay, staring up at the ceiling for awhile, when I feel the bed shake slightly, like a shiver. I look over, and hear whimpering. I sit up, staring at L beside me. He shakes violently, his whimpering increasing. I make out few words, such as, "Mother, please," and "Father don't leave me." I stare, and finally can't take it. "Ryuzaki! Ryuzaki wake up!" I shout, but he doesn't respond. He thrashes, on his back now. "L!" I yell, getting on top of him, shaking him. His eyes shoot open, and he's drenched in sweat. "L, what happened?" I ask. He may be my enemy, but it hurt to see him like this. He doesn't answer, so I remove myself from on top of him and he curls into a ball, still shaking, his back to me. I put my hand on his back, not think, and he tenses. I'm about to remove it when he suddenly relaxes, and his breathing evens.

Of course I planned to find out what his dream was about but right now he needed comfort and I was the only one there.


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors note: this is to a review recieved from an anonymous person I actually have written quite a bit before, but yes, this is my first time writing without any of my own characters. Mika is out shopping as well, with police following him, it's just that Light doesn't know nor does Mika. So Mika is in fact being surveillanced. Yes I know there is such a thing as "non-straight relationships" I have friends who have been in them. Light being a female does change the plot in future chapters, but you must wait and read on to see but thanks for the advice :). To everyone, Im sorry I haven't updated my dog George passed away and yeah...**

* * *

I wait like that, my hand on his back, until he wakes. Throughout the night I felt his heartbeat on my fingertips, sometimes speeding up slightly, with a nightmare. It was odd. Was this why he never slept? Because when he did it was filled with terror? He stays in the same position, almost like how a cat sleeps. I notice with a slight smirk that he sucks the tip of his thumb in his sleep. How was someone so childish was the world's greatest detective was beyond me. I feel L shift under my hand and he sits up. "Are you okay?" I ask, worry very slight in my voice, despite trying to control it.

"Yes I am quite fine. There's no need to worry." He says, looking at me, his hair ruffled from sleep. "What..." I trail off, trying to think of how to phrase it. "What were you dreaming about?" I ask finally, staring at his cold dark eyes that never show any emotion. But I saw them flicker with something brief. It was so quick and small I wasn't even sure it was real.

"Nothing."

"Okay... If... I... Never mind." I finally spit out, looking away.

* * *

*sorry about time skip but it's pretty much straight forward through here* *1 month later*

"That's it L. I'm taking Light off this investigation." Soichiro says, and I gasp.

"Dad what are y-"

"I am also leaving the investigation. Your tactics are just too much L! I can't let you be handcuffed to my daughter like this! I demand you release her." My father interrupts me, and in his anger forgets to call L Ryuzaki.

"Soichiro. Are you sure this is what you want to do?"

"Yes! Unlock those handcuffs so we can go home."

"Dad no! We need to catch Kira!" I say, distress in my voice. "You can't quit the investigation."

"Hmm it's your fathers decision I'm not trapping any of you here." L says, and I nearly laugh. He retrieves the keys to the handcuffs and unlocks them. "From now on you will be under constant surveillance however." He continues and I sigh. Not this again.

Ryuk chuckles behind me. "Looks like Kira will have to hold." He says, then laughs. I struggle to keep my face indifferent, but I fail.

"Light don't be mad. It just isn't proper. You shouldn't be with this... This... This psychopath anymore." Dad says, and L chuckles lowly, but without much humor.

"Okay dad. I guess." I sigh, acting disappointed, as we exit the building, L already clicking away on the computer.


	4. AN

I AM SORRY I HAVE NOT UPLOADED BUT I HAVE DECIDED TO CONTINUE THIS ON WATTPAD. YOU DON'T NEED AN ACCOUNT TO SEE IT BY THE WAY, BUT I LIKE THE FORMATTING BETTER THERE. IT IS UNDER THE ACCOUNT CLUVSDTK. THANKS FOR ALL THE READS. I WILL UPDATE REGULARLY ON IT ON WATTPAD.


	5. lmao

I just got an email about this story idk why buy I'm now writing stories on wattpad under the name ThisKilljoyIsGhosted and I'm writing a Tyler Joseph fanfic it's pretty lit and stuff(i don't update on there either) but yeah this will probably never be continued, so I'll tell you that L was probably going to die and Light regretted everything and revealed himself as kira and wrote his own name in the deathnote. That sounds like some wired stuff I would've written in 2015


End file.
